PTL 1 discloses an inspection device used for appearance inspection. This inspection device has a mark board. The mark board is provided with an alignment mark on a surface thereof. The alignment mark is provided at a position corresponding to an imaging position of a substrate in appearance inspection. An inspection image of a desired inspection site is cut out from a captured image of the substrate with reference to the position of the alignment mark on the mark board. By comparing the cut-out inspection image and a reference image, accurate appearance inspection can be performed.